Simply meant to be
by Spirit of Imagination
Summary: Just something I came up with out of nowhere. One shot. It's cute, just read it. I seriously suck at summaries.


**AN: I own absolutely NOTHING! Except for a few bucks and a huge stack of CDs. Just had to make that clear. Okay? Ok. On to the story….**

Fionna opened her eyes from a deep sleep. She looked to where her sister, Cake, would normally be when she woke. But to her surprise, she was not there. She stretched out her arms and yawned.

Fionna didn't know why, but today felt different. Something in the air made the day seem like it would be wonderful.

With that thought in mind, she jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her worn out red pajamas and turned on the water of the shower. The steam of the hot water filled the room quickly, soothing her somewhat sore throat.

She decided that today seemed to be special, she would do something different. She grabbed a bottle of strawberry scented wash and covered herself in it. It smelled amazingly like actual strawberries rather than artificial ones.

Fionna took a deep breath of the steamy air, filling her lungs with the warmness. She began to hum to herself a song she made up as she went along. When she opened her eyes from her daydream, there was a knock on the door.

"Fi? You in there honey?" Said her sister.

"Yeah. "

"Okay girl. Be downstairs in a few."

"Okay Cake."

Fionna turned the water off and reached out from the shower curtain, trying to grab her robe. She couldn't reach it, and stretched her arm out as far as it could reach. She finally was able to grasp it, and pulled it on to herself, wrapping herself in its warmness. She stepped out to look in to the mirror.

Her hair still a hot mess, she pulled it into a somewhat messy bun. It looked a bit better. She looked at her face. Her eyes looked a lighter shade of blue than usual, her lips seemed to be tinted coral-pink.

She decided to obey her sister's orders, and left into her room. She walked to her drawer and pulled out her normal outfit; baby blue shirt, and a navy micro-mini skirt. To be honest, she had gotten bored with her look. No, she wasn't becoming girly and all about her looks, she just felt like her wardrobe needed to be spiced up. So she chose to do so: she grabbed a denim vest Cake had bought her a while back. She also put on black stripped stockings rather than her normal white ones. She decided to change her shoes as well, and exchanged them for a pair of converses she never had worn before. She looked into a mirror She looked different, but in the good kind of way. It felt awesome.

Fionna climbed down the ladder to find her sister in the kitchen. Cooking' something that smelled absolutely amazing. And she knew exactly what it was. Bacon. Pancakes.

"Hey baby cakes! How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess."

"That's good."

"I feel so happy today. I have no idea why!"

"Silly girl. Here. Eat up."

"Thanks Cake."

Cake handed Fionna a plate of bacon pancakes drizzled in maple syrup. She picked up her fork and devoured her food, absentmindedly making a mess.

"Girl! Slow down! You'll choke."

Fionna swallowed what was in her mouth and spoke.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm like 16, or something." Cake rolled her eyes and picked up the dishes from the table.

"Well…I…er…, I have a date with Mochro today, so I won't be home."

"Again? Ok, I'll just hang out here I guess." Cake spun around quickly.

"What? You want to stay home all alone? No you can't! You'll be lonely! How 'bout you go hang out with PG?"

"Number one: I won't be that lonely. Two: it's been kinda awkward between me a PG since I asked him out not to long ago. Three: you're not telling me something. So spill," Fionna said with total sass. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her lying sister.

"I am not hiding anything! Go hang out with the blood-sucker for all I care! Just go out for a while." Cake said pushing Fionna out towards the door. She didn't bother fighting back. She just was a dead weight as her sister so stubbornly shoved her out the door.

Cake closed and locked the door behind her. _Glob, she's acting weird_, she thought to herself. She stood up, brushing off her skirt. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of the fresh air. With optimism in mind, she decided to walk to Marshal's house.

It took a little while walking there, but eventually made it there by around 10: 30. She entered the cave and took her time walking up to the porch of her vampire friend. She hesitantly knocked on the door, remembering that was most likely asleep. She bit her lip, unsure if she should just go back home. She waited a few moments. Nothing. Odd, he normally wasn't up this early in the day. She shrugged it off, and left the cave.

Absentmindedly, she wound up in the candy kingdom. _Wonderful_, she thought sarcastically to herself. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard the voice of her "best guy friend".

"Hello Fionna," an oh-too-familiar happy voice said.

"Hey PG," she said turning around slowly, avoiding eye contact with the pink prince.

"You look… different today."

"Is that bad?" she said lifting her head slightly, her face becoming dusted with a light blush.

"Not at all." Blush slightly appearing on his already pink face.

"Well..." She said trying to think of an excuse to leave. "I have…to...er… go home and ...uh… help Cake with something..."

"Um, okay. Gooday Fionna." He turned and left her gapping.

_How could he have possibly fallen for that? I sounded like a freakin' idiot! Boys can be dumb, even for the extraordinarily smart ones_.

She left the candy kingdom with relief. Her optimism had left her spirits, and she became bored and lonely. She let out a deep sigh, slightly annoyed her awesome mood had ditched in in the dust.

Still trying to figure out why today seemed somewhat special, she took a walk to a grassy field not too far from the candy kingdom.

She flopped down on her back under a shady tree, and stared at the clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes lightly and smiled to herself, remembering how she and Marshal Lee would do this at night, only they would look at the stars. She opened her eyes to see, as if on cue, the vampire's face floating in front of hers.

"Hey Blue." He said smiling at her.

"Heya. Where you earlier? I stopped by your house not too long ago." He sat down next to her, leaning on his elbows.

"I was home, I just didn't feeling like getting up for you." She punched him in the arm hard knocking him over.

"Bloody hell! That actually hurt." She giggled.

"Sorry…not." He embraced her playfully.

"It's okay Blue. I forgive you-" He inhaled deeply.

"…What are you doing?" Fionna looked at him breathing in the air around her. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and let go of her shoulders.

"Sorry. You just smell pretty." Her face became pink of blush.

"Sh-shut up!"

"You do though," he said with a smirk on his face. She turned her face away, from it becoming completely red from blush. He didn't feeling like prying at her emotions for the moment, so he let it go.

"So…"

"So…" she repeated.

"You look different today."

"Good or bad different. Wait, why do I even care?!" He laughed at her words.

"Good different. It's pretty." She smiled, genuinely, blood threatening to rush to her face.

"Thanks… I guess?"

The pair spent most of the afternoon looking up to the sky in a deep conversation. It started out as a conversation about her adventures, which lead to why she adventured, leading to talking about life itself.

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?" Fionna asked.

"Your biological parents. Miss 'em?" He rolled onto his side staring into her ocean eyes.

"Well… I guess it depends," she started. "I'm sad I would never be able to meet any other humans, but if I still had them, who would I be right now? Would I still be on this hill talking to you? Would I still be a hero? An adventuress?"

"Whoa. Hold on Fi. Take a step back, and relax. Don't worry your pretty-self over stuff. I'm not exactly in the mood for a life lesson."

Fionna looked at the now orange-ish sky. The sun was setting, and it couldn't be more beautiful. She stood up and stretched her long legs.

"Well, thanks for hanging with me today. I felt great this morning, but later it just disappeared. You saved my good mood. And for that, I thank you," She said, planting a kiss in his cheek, blushing madly in the process.

"No prob." If he was trying to hide his feelings, he was losing to nature. His face had the faintest trail of pink across it.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sooner than you think."

"What?" she asked, but he was already flying away, so she just shrugged it off.

Cake was sure to back home by now, so she made her way back to the tree house. When she finally made it back to her beloved home, she realized all the lights were out. She tried the door but it was locked.

"UGH!" she said aloud.

Fionna took a step back, then ran to the door, kicking it down. As she suspected, empty. The drop of a pin could be heard, it was so silent. She sighed to herself, now being completely alone again.

She made her way to her room, changing into something more comfortable. She pulled out an ombre blue long skirt that swished at her ankles, as well as a black camisole. Even though the look wasn't very 'her', she still like the feeling of the long skirt dancing around her feet. She side braided her golden hair, now being a master since Cake showed her how.

She walked to the window, opening it, letting the cool night air enter her room. She inhaled, the cold air hitting her throat. She rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes, wishing she could be on the hill again with Marshal Lee. She smiled at the not so distant memory.

She was snapped out of her daydream by the sounds of the bass being gently strummed. Fionna smiled, knowing who had visited her. His face came in front of hers upside down, and her began to sing to her.

_My dearest friend_

_If you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you _

_By your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

_And sit together._

Now feeling absolutely elated, she joined him.

_Now and Forever_

_For it is plain_

_As anyone to see_

_We're simply meant_

_To be_

He learned into her, just barely brushing lips.

"Happy birthday, Blue." He was about to kiss her when she jumped.

"THAT'S why today felt weird! I'M FREAKIN 17 YEARS OLD!" She fell to the floor, laughing. She looked back up to him, looking like an absolute idiot. She blushed. "Sorry.."

"Where were we?" he asked floating down next to her. He kissed her lips gently. Marshal held her waist as he floated up and out the window. He spun her around in the air, her skirt brushing around their ankles. He held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Fionna," his breath sending goose bumps all down her spine.

"I…l-love…you too…" she managed to get out in barely a whisper. Fionna hugged him tightly as he carried her back home. "Thanks for remembering…" she said, falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled as he set her down on her bed, her chest rising and falling from her breathing. He kissed her forehead, and flew out the window.

She mumble a part of a song she heard when she was younger before completely going out;

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in_

_Love_


End file.
